In a typical image forming apparatus, a sheet is fed from a sheet feed section by a sheet feed roller and conveyed to a registration roller by a plurality of conveyance rollers. In feeding a sheet, the sheet feed roller may skids on the surface of the sheet to cause delay in sheet conveyance.
In order to reduce variation in sheet feeding timing, an image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 determines a conveyance speed based on timing at which a sensor detects a sheet.